Uma Noite Inesquecível
by Lady Slytherin Malfoy
Summary: O que faz com que uma noite idesejável se torne uma noite inesquecível? Uma short-fic bem curtinha. (D/G)


Uma Noite Inesquecível  
  
Trilha Sonora: After Tonight, Mariah Carey  
  
O que faz uma noite indesejável se tornar... Uma Noite Inesquecível  
  
"Que idéia mais estúpida! Esses bailes sempre são um porre, não sei porque esse velho caduco ainda insiste nessa bobagem!" Pensava Draco Malfoy contrariado enquanto arrumava-se para o Baile de Primavera. Os tempos estavam muito difíceis. Desde que Voldemort voltara à ativa, uma onda de terror e medo alastrou-se tanto no mundo mágico, quanto no mundo trouxa. Ainda não estavam em guerra, mas era o mais provável para acontecer. Naquele ano as coisas só haviam piorado. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado tinha conseguido muito mais seguidores, afinal, muitos alunos formaram-se e foram para o lado de Voldemort, a maioria da Sonserina, é claro.  
E para os alunos se descontraírem e, em ao menos uma noite, esquecer o mal que havia além das barreiras de Hogwarts, Dumbledore propôs um baile de Primavera. Que foi aprovado pela maioria da escola. Poucas pessoas, como Draco, estavam insatisfeitas com isso. Mas como mais da metade de Hogwarts, junto com os professores, ajudaram na escolha, tiveram que aceitar aquela história.  
Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. É, estava lindo. Trajava uma veste de gala verde muito escura, que parecia preto, mas se observasse bem, dava para perceber a verdadeira cor. Os cabelos agora caíam-lhe sobre o rosto. Havia se cansado daquele penteado lotado de gel, todo puxado para trás. Além do que, com o cabelo desse estilo ficava muito mais sexy.  
Deu um sorriso convencido, que lhe deixava mais lindo ainda. Com certeza aquela noite prometia. Embora ele não estivesse muito entusiasmado, não podia deixar isso transparecer. Já que teria de comparecer ao baile (Dumbledore havia imposto a presença de todos, tanto para os alunos quanto para os professores. O que só fez com que o humor de Snape piorasse consideravelmente) iria aproveitar o máximo possível.  
Draco era o "Don Juan" da escola. Porque, além de entender muito de conquista, tinha um corpo maravilhoso (graças ao quadribol em maior parte. "Pelo menos isso serviu pra alguma coisa" pensava ele) e um rosto... Que nenhuma garota resistia. Ele com certeza estava aproveitando bem seus dezesseis anos.  
Rumou para o Salão Principal o mais discreto e lentamente que conseguiu, o que não foi muito.  
Não tinha par, mas não fora por falta de convite, e sim de vontade. Não queria se prender a nenhuma garota durante o baile, desejava escolher na hora. Sempre ficava com uma ou duas no máximo.  
Apesar de só alunos a partir do terceiro ano tinham permissão de ir à festa, o Salão estava lotado. Neste, já não se encontrava as quatro longas mesas, e sim várias pequenas espalhadas pelos lados do salão. Onde outrora fora a mesa dos professores, havia um grande palco e sobre este, As Esquisitonas cantavam uma música agitada. "Que diretor mais sem criatividade! Sempre essas cantoras, nunca muda..." Em frente ao grande palco várias pessoas agitavam-se freneticamente ao ritmo da música, ali era a pista.  
O garoto vagou os olhos por todo o local até encontrar o que procurava: uma mesa cheia de sonserinos.  
- Bem típico. - Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios, enquanto ia para a tal mesa.  
Sentou-se em uma ponta dela, pegou uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada e ficou bebericando. Não demorou muito e logo veio uma quintanista da Corvinal chamá-lo para dançar. Ele aceitou o convite, precisava procurar o par perfeito para aquela noite.  
Veio uma música lenta. "Ah não!" Pensou Draco instintivamente, agora que aceitara o convite, teria que dançar. Odiava essas músicas.  
Enquanto dançava olhava todo o lugar, e a viu. Maravilhosamente linda em um vestido laranja-claro tomara-que-caia, que era justo até a cintura e abria-se em uma longa saia. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque meio frouxo, deixando uma pequena mecha caída sobre o rosto e com um pequenino brilhante preso no início do coque. Parecia tão frágil e sozinha, sentada em um canto bem discreto de uma mesa que há pouco estivera cheia de grifinórios, estes (a maioria) tinham saído para dançar. Deixando-a ali sem nenhuma companhia.  
Draco estava hipnotizado. Largou a corvinal no meio da pista olhando-o pasma e foi em direção à menina. Parou em frente dela e ficou a observá-la, que se encontrava olhando para os próprios sapatos, ainda não tinha reparado que o garoto mais cobiçado da escola a estava admirando, estava muito triste para isso.  
O sonserino, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, tocou-lhe o queixo e foi levantando-o até fazer com que a garota o olhasse.  
Ela o fitou confusa. O que estaria fazendo ele ali? E o mais estranho ainda: sem sorriso algum de deboche ou olhar conquistador. Apenas a observando.  
Ficaram mirando-se algum tempo, até que ele a pegou pela mão e levou-a discretamente para os jardins. A menina deixou-se levar ainda um pouco assustada.  
- Espere aqui um instante... - Sussurrou para ela, que obedeceu. Draco foi até uma roseira nas estufas, meio desnorteado e sem muita consciência do que estava fazendo, pegou uma rosa branca e voltou ao local onde a havia deixado. Entregou-lhe a rosa, deixando-a mais confusa ainda.  
- Malfoy, se isso for mais uma de suas... - Mas ele não a deixou terminar, colocando um dedo lentamente sobre os lábios dela.  
- Shiii... Não fale... - Voltou a sussurrar. Agora tocando seus lábios nos dela, mordiscando-os delicadamente, enquanto continuava a fitá-la profundamente. Gina não o empurrou, nem nada do tipo. Também o olhava fixamente e logo fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento único.  
Draco também fechou os olhos e beijou-a. A pequena Weasley entreabriu os lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Eles roçavam lentamente as línguas, encaixando os lábios perfeitamente. Ela envolveu seu pescoço, enquanto ele pousava a mão sobre sua cintura.  
Ficaram beijando-se durante muito tempo, até que Gina interrompeu. Pareceu que voltou a si. Não se demorou e Draco também estava consciente de seus atos.  
- Por que você fez isso? - Perguntou a garota baixinho. Se estivera confusa quando ele a trouxe para os jardins, depois do beijo nem se fala. E também o que contribuiu bastante em sua confusão, fora que em momento algum pensara em Harry, somente em Draco.  
- Não sei... Weasley? - Só agora ele tomara consciência de quem era aquela menina. Mas não sentiu-se enojado ou enfadado com isso. Estava feliz, como nunca estivera.  
- Sou eu mesmo, Malfoy...  
- Draco... Me chame de Draco... - Ele não estava se importando mais com nada, só queria a sentir novamente em seus braços, beijar seus doces lábios.  
- Mas... - Draco não a deixou terminar novamente e volto a beijá-la longa e profundamente.  
Gina também já não se importava com nada, só com ele. Não queriam pensar no depois. E assim fizeram, deixando a noite passar, apenas beijando-se e fazendo com que um novo sentimento invadisse seus corações.  
  
FIM  
  
N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews, por favor!! Foi uma short- fic bem curtinha q eu fiz num momento de inspiração enquanto eu ouvia a música da Mariah Carey (a da trilha sonora), se vc puder ler ouvindo essa música vai ser bem legal!! Eu quero agradecer a todos q colocaram reviews na minha fic Destinos que se cruzam e é bem possível q o próximo cap. Saia mais rápido por causa deles! Mt obrigada!! Bjx, Lady Malfoy 


End file.
